Conventionally, what is called the “hydraulic nozzle” is well known as a nozzle used in a sanitary washing apparatus. The hydraulic nozzle includes a piston slider including a squirting port at its tip. The piston slider is biased backward by a spring force and housed in a cylinder. The piston slider is advanced by the pressure of water poured into the cylinder.
However, the sanitary washing apparatus as described above has the following problem. While pouring water into the cylinder to advance the piston slider to a prescribed use position, the water may be squirted from the squirting port of the piston slider.
Thus, in order to solve the problem as described above, for instance, a sanitary washing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 7-62710 has been proposed (Patent Literature 1). The sanitary washing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 7-62710 includes a slide plug for occluding the inflow port in the rear end part of the piston slider by the pressure of water flowing into the cylinder during the advance of the piston slider, a guide bar for guiding the slider plug, and a stopper for stopping the slider plug. Thus, the slider plug occludes the inflow port of the piston slider until the slide plug stops at the stopper during the advance of the piston slider. When the slide plug stops at the stopper and the piston slider advances forward, its inflow port is opened.
Thus, no water flows into the inflow port of the piston slider until the piston slider reaches a prescribed position during the advance of the piston slider. Accordingly, no water is unexpectedly squirted from the squirting port of the piston slider.